


Blood of the Covenant (is thicker than the Water of the Womb)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blood, Bullet point writing, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Dysfunctional Family, Family of Choice, Gen, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Torture, child killing children, fucked up character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Family, as seen by Matt's 'sister' Lola in the Three Wise Monkeys verse.And isn't that how families are built? On shared blood and exchanged smiles?





	Blood of the Covenant (is thicker than the Water of the Womb)

• 'Lola' is short for 'Dolorès'.  
• She lived in the system. Her mum dumped her behind a police station when she was three. Young single mother, no money to raise a child. Probably for the best.  
• When she's twelve, a man kidnaps her in her foster home, and locks her in a cage in his basement, and tells her she can go out if she kills someone and calls him 'Dad'.  
• In the basement, there's a little boy called Matthew, and she can't help but feel sorry for him, all tiny and blind and overwhelmed.  
• Any pity she may have felt for Matthew disappears when he manages to get Warden's keys and to beat the man into the ground.  
• Matthew doesn't kill Warden, but he frees her, and she does. She hates him too much to let him live.  
• (She never quite regrets his death.)  
• They don't escape. The man catches them, and he has a gun, but she calls him 'Dad' and she doesn't go back to the cage.  
• (Matty does. Silly, stubborn, wonderful Matty.)  
• (He got her out. She owes him the same.)  
• She steals sleeping pills in the bathroom, and mixes them in Matty and Warden II's food, and stabs Warden II with a broken bone lying in the basement while they are both asleep.  
• (Matthew could probably taste the drug, but the water in the cages was always weird, and he didn't exactly had the references to recognize it.)  
• It works.  
• Dad likes mind games. He likes strange and twisted punishments, and forcing Matty and her to torture each other.  
• (Matty doesn't like it when she calls him 'Matty'. He says only his Dad and Father calls him that. Ty is okay, though, and shorter anyway.)  
• (Ty's hands, keeping hers on the burning hob after Dad proved him that if Ty didn't, it would only make things worse, and her own smile he couldn't see, that would have told him it wasn't his fault)  
• (Her hands, buried in Ty's body, feeling sleek muscles under her fingertips, his blood coating her arms up to the elbows, and Ty's bloody smile promising forgiveness)  
• (When Ty smiles, there's always blood on his teeth, and it's _wrong_.)  
• (Although Ty doesn't smile out of happiness. He smiles to show her his love, and love is bloody, love is breaking skin so Dad won't break bones, breaking bones so bones won't break skin, love is taking the blame and the punishment, sneaking at night to kill a man)  
• (When Ty smiles, there's always blood on his teeth, and it's _right_.)  
• Dad takes a knife and slashes her arm, and Ty's, and makes them fill two bowls with their blood. And when the bowls are full Dad makes them drink, and the blood is thick and half-cold and sticky, and when Ty is done he smiles, and she smiles back.  
• (And isn't that how families are built? On shared blood and exchanged smiles? )  
• Dad locks them in cages and makes them fight, and sometimes they have to fight side by side, and those are the fights worth fighting.  
• And now there's Nelly, and she also calls Dad 'Dad', but it's not the same as with Ty and Lola.  
• Nelly and Lola share a mother.  
• (In a way, they also share a Dad.)  
• Nelly and Lola share a mother, but she kept Nelly and casted Lola away, and they share a Dad but he doesn't treat them the same.  
• (The sister of my daughter is a daughter of mine, says Dad.)  
• (Nelly and Lola never fought together, never sat side by side in cages, never exchanged smiles that showed bloody teeth, and neither knows the taste of the other's blood.)  
• (You are no sister of mine, she whispers in Nelly's ears.)  
• And Nelly brings a friend home.  
• (The two girls laugh like Ty never did here, like Ty will _never_ do here.)  
• She grabs Ty's plushy, three monkeys sewn together, false fur permanently stained with blood.  
• (Ty has something of a love-hate relationship with this plushy. But its important for him.)  
• And then she grabs Ty and get him out, and lights the match and watch them _burn_.  
• (Dad will never hurt them again.)  
• (Nelly and her friend aren't family. They don't matter.)  
• When the screams in the house finally stop, when Ty stops writhing beneath her to jump into the fire, she turns to him with a smile on her face.  
• Ty doesn't smile, or scream, or cry. There's something empty in his face, as if some inner fire just died.  
• (As if she broke him, and successed where Dad failed.)  
• (She can't bear it.)  
• Lola runs away.  
• (She still makes sure that Ty reached Hell's Kitchen safely. He's her brother.)  
• Later, monthes later, she has to chose a family name, and she _thinks_.  
• (A _family_ name. Her mother wasn't family, not really, and neither were Dad or Nelly. Only Ty.)  
• (Ty. Matty. Matthew.)  
• When she leaves the forger's shop, the ID in her wallet says 'Dolorès Matthew'.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to clarify.  
> Lola and Nelly were technically half-sisters, but Nelly didn't know and it wasn't relevant to Lola's perception of family  
> Nelly was abused by 'Dad', but he was keeping it emotional, and was keeping Nelly's abuse from Matt and Lola, and vice versa, to turn them against each others. He was already trying that with Matt and Lola, by forcing them to torture each other, but it didn't work. It did give them a very fucked up definition of love, and didn't help Matt's guilt complex.


End file.
